speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Hollander
Miranda Hollander is a character and one of the protagonists of the film Species: The Awakening. Early life Miranda is an human/alien hybrid created by Tom Hollander. She was taken by Tom and was raised as his niece, being told by him that her parents died when she was a baby. Miranda had a natural lifespan that was much shorter than most humans. Species: The Awakening Miranda grew up to become a brilliant and seductive college teacher. By the time she was an adult, Miranda did not realize that she was nearing the end of her lifespan. Once after going out to celebrate her birthday with her boyfriend, Miranda's inner alien awoke. Miranda transformed to her alien form and killed him. She passed out and was found naked the morning after with no memory of what had happened. Taken to the hospital unconscious, Miranda's alien side awoke once again and killed several of the people there. Notified by the police, Hollander rushed and found Miranda unconscious in the middle of a massacre. Miranda was then told the truth lying behind her "illness", and that she had reached the end of her lifespan. While Tom and Miranda urged to Mexico after Forbes McGuire's lab in order to save her life, she learned better about her abilities, such as touching books and learning everything without having to read them. In McGuire's lab, Miranda first met Azura, McGuire's "servant" and a fellow hybrid like her. Falling ill once again Tom and Forbes united once again and rushed to save her. They eventually discovered the solution was to inject fresh human DNA into Miranda's body, which she disagreed with, for it costing the sacrifice of another human being. Miranda succumbed once again and Hollander, with no other option, kidnapped a woman with Azura's help. The experiment apparently succeeded when Miranda came out of her cocoon healthy and strong. As McGuire approached her, Miranda easily threw him away. Hollander checked Miranda and found her to be acting aggressive, different to how she usually behaved. Miranda "asked" to have sex with Azura and to Hollander himself since they had no blood ties, which he refused. Irritated, Miranda then left and found Calderon, a docile male hybrid working as an innkeeper. His sterility resulted in her killing him. Hollander then discovered what caused Miranda's current behavior - as her the hormones became unstable, her alien side became increasingly dominant, mentally first, then physically. Miranda steals a dress from a bar singer and kills a man at the same bar, much to everyone's horror. Hollander then decided to sedate Miranda, so her DNA imbalance could be fixed; Forbes gave him a near-lethal dose to use, but warned that she was now "100% pure creature." Going separate ways, McGuire was approached by Miranda in an alley and, failed to sedate her, she seduced him telling McGuire to take off his clothes until she took off his pants and two began to have rough sex. Satisfied, Miranda started to tranform to her alien form and then killed Forbes. As her alien side faded, Miranda passed out and was found by Hollander in human form. Miranda was taken back to Forbes' house, where Tom discovered via X-ray that a new creature was rapidly growing in her womb. Miranda weakly said her humanity was dying, and that she did not want to be pure alien. Hollander was attacked by the alien-Azura, furious with the way things went after Hollander and Miranda arrived. When Azura was about to kill Hollander, Miranda returned in her alien form and the two creatures battled. Miranda managed to knock Azura down, only to be impaled by her from behind, mortally wounding Miranda. Before Azura could do anything further, Hollander killed her with a shotgun blast. As she died from her fatal wounds, Miranda thanked Hollander for giving her life. Hollander chose to blow up the lab with the bodies of Miranda and Azura still inside afterwards. Personality Miranda seemed smarter than any human, but never saw herself above them (believing she was one). Raised as a human, she wanted a normal life with her boyfriend; unfortunately, her dying body caused her to kill him when her alien side surfaced. Upon having her life extended, Miranda fell under the sway of her alien DNA, with her humanity largely suppressed by her mating instinct. Much like Eve, once this was satisfied, her human side regained control. Appearance Miranda looks more like the female aliens of the first two films. Miranda can spit bone daggers and can have daggers come out her wrist. In her alien form, she lacks hair and has slicked-back tentacles in place of hair, similar to Sil and Eve's alien form. But, unlike Sil and Eve, Miranda doesn't have horns at both sides of her head, the breast tentacles and reptilian eyes in her alien form like Sara. When Miranda is in her human form, she appears to be a female Caucasian standing 5'8" tall. Miranda's human form appears to weight 121 pounds, and she has green eyes. Miranda's human form has blond hair, which reaches down to her shoulders and is naturally curly. However, after the botched attempt to save her life, her alien side began manifesting. When her alien side is awakened in human form, her eyes change to a luminous hue, her eyebrows vanish and are replaced with scales. Random scale patterns on her body, and her nipples becoming the same color as her human flesh. Trivia *Unlike the other hybrids depicted in the series, the spines on Miranda's back appear more bone-like and not like stubby tentacles. *After the botched attempt to extend her life, Miranda's behavior seemed to mirror that of Sil's: Killing without remorse and killing potential sexual competition. **However, having had her alien side suppressed her entire life, Miranda values her humanity; the thought of becoming an amoral seductress that could "fuck the human race into extinction" wasn't what she wanted. **In the moment of clarity before her fight with Azura, Miranda likely felt disgusting with herself for using Forbes to become pregnant and then killing him. *It is unknown if she killed the woman for her dress. *Unlike the previous female leads, Miranda doesn't seem to have the ability to regenerate injuries. *Miranda is the only protagonist who was treated as a person: **Sil was locked without contact in a lab. **Eve was also kept in the facility but had a better treatment thanks to Laura, though her superiors don't see Eve as a person and are more concerned with discovering how to kill her. **Sara was allowed to do as she wanted but Abbot didn't treat her as affectionately as Tom did with Miranda. *When Tom explains Miranda her true origins he makes a reference to the Project Athena, even though this is a stand alone movie it could be assumed that Miranda was created from the remaining frozen embryo. *She along with Sil are the only female leads who got pregnant from a human man. *In her alien form Miranda emits a lion roar like sound. Quotes * "For their punishment Zeus gave them women" Gallery Human form 異種4：喚醒.mkv_1455659127.gif|Miranda copulates with Forbes 異種4：喚醒.mkv_1455657508.gif|Miranda' offspring with Forbes is rapidly growing in her womb via X-ray. 異種4：喚醒.mkv_1455658109.gif|Miranda shocks that she get pregnant by Forbes. new creature is rapidly growing Species The Awakening Still 1.jpg Miranda.jpg 10214 2 screenshot.png Species awakening4.jpg Helena Mattsson-Species The Awakening-6.jpg 695901-SpeciesIV-14077465120.jpg YMdPi.jpg X 1QO.jpg Species4 1.jpg Helena-mattsson-656.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-15-07h19m41s203.png MV5BMzU1ODQxMzUzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjAxNjM5NA@@. V1 SY233 SX350 AL .jpg Helena mattsson species the awakening 2007 XrlxKcQ.sized.jpg 38226032.jpg 1cf132.jpg Spec3.jpg 964956 00 47 02.jpg Tvosob-4 img 0.jpg 03064475.png Species-IV-The-Awakening-2007-2.jpg Species-IV-The-Awakening-2007-1.jpg 634f832416951f2793968c467cb.jpg Spec8.jpg Species-IV-The-Awakening-2007-3.jpg Species4 8.jpg 5 midi.jpg Species-Awakening-3.jpg Helena Mattsson 2015.jpeg.jpeg|Actress Helena Mattsson Portrayed Miranda. Species 434.jpg Species 43.png 582382 tm3.jpg Alien form Helena-mattsson-species-the-awakening.jpg|Miranda in alien form. Species-the-awakening-Miranda_is_trasforming.jpg|Miranda is trasforming to her alien form Miranda_finished_transformation.jpg|Miranda just finished her transformation Miranda and another alien.jpg Species4 6.jpg 249264-science-fiction-species-the-awakening-screenshot.jpg Phimnet.net vat-chu-4-thuc-giac 5215cc53911cb45882.jpg Species The Awakening 6724434.jpg 3044.jpg L.jpg 3l.jpg 52l.jpg Category:Female Category:Alien Category:Hybrid Category:Species: The Awakening characters Category:Mother Category:Characters Category:Deceased